1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to improving power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) when utilizing Miller compensation for amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miller compensation is commonly used to increase the stability of amplifiers. Additionally, in certain electronic systems, a high power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) is desirable. However, Miller compensation can lead to relatively poor PSRR at relatively high frequency. Specifically, high frequency power supply voltage variations, known as supply ripples, can appear at output of amplifiers which use Miller compensation.